


Don't Regret This

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives, One Life to Live
Genre: F/F, hot kiss alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: They started out as enemies but one kiss changed everything.





	Don't Regret This

You don't get along at first. Not even close. You're both headstrong, stubborn women so naturally you butt heads. She came to Salem to take a job at Titan Publishing and you are sure she's flirting with your ex-boyfriend. She is just sure that you're crazy. After all, she's given up on men and relationships altogether after her one hundredth chance with some multi-millionaire's son blew up in her face and he'd gone back to his con artist wife. She said she was done with love and you are too now that you've found your sister and your husband in bed together for what seems like the hundredth time. Sure you hadn't married the man for love but you ended up falling in love with him anyway and he kept breaking the vows you two made by fucking your "sweet" little sister. You had never been faithful to one man in your life and yet for EJ you were willing to try and all you got for it was a kick in the teeth.  
  
You only start to understand her when you both conclude you're done with the opposite sex. You find her crying in her office after hearing her ex has gone and impregnated the other woman. You can't help but respond to her tears. It's something primal maybe; you don't know where it comes from. But when a heavy surge of empathy rises up in your throat, all you can do is try to quell the force it conjures in you before it brings you to your knees as well.  
  
And that's when your lips are on hers. You have tried this before when you were younger but that was a long, long time ago. You can tell she never has; that's she always been straight as an arrow. But she's kissing you back and her lips feel softer than anybody's ever had a right to. Her hands are on your back, running the course of your tingling spine. Your hands are in her hair, grasping the blondish tips and holding on for dear life. She's the only one who understands you; you're sure of this. The only one that doesn't think you're a slut who slept your way into the corner office.  
  
When you finally pull apart for the sake of air exchange, your foreheads are still resting against each other's and her breath is warm on your face. All you can think of to say in that moment is, "Don't regret this. Please don't regret this." You've never been weak but you've been fragile and now if she says this was wrong, you're going to freak. But then she nods, kisses you again and says "I don't." And suddenly those two words are the most beautiful ones you have ever heard in your whole life. She doesn't regret you. _Finally, someone doesn't regret you._  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
